Una¿Cita?
by Kuchi-San
Summary: [IchixRuki] Ichigo invita a Rukia a salir de una manera diferente.. n.n Lean


Hola viteh, vengo a flotar xD no eso no… bueno traigo Otro asi es **A lo Meowth del team rocket**… otro Oneshot ù u… xD, y no se si está bueno, se me ocurrió de repente en esas ideas locas que a uno les da u u… … espero les guste… o0o!

_**P.D: Déjenme reviews ;O;**_

**_Ate: Shinigami-Soul u.u

* * *

_**

**Una… ¿Cita?**

Mucho tiempo ha pasado. Rukia ha aprendido varias cosas. Como por ejemplo a tomar el zumo (No recuerdo si asi se llamaba xD corríjanme onegai ) correctamente, quizás a aprendió algo de moda y a cocinar también. Ya que un día Ichigo se levantó a desayunar y la vio ahí… Primero se sobó los ojos para ver si no soñaba… pero no lo estaba… y si, Rukia tenía preparado un desayuno.

Después de todo este tiempo Ichigo aprendió a quererla y a comprenderla sin que ella lo notase. Lo que más le gustaba de ella era su manera de "Intentar adaptarse" a su mundo. Le daba risa cada vez que hablaba con ese tono que suele usar en la escuela con los demás, o con Keigo. Lo odiaba a simple vista…Pero le parecía adorable a la vez.

Era Domingo. Un día Fome (Aburrido xD) y sin nada que hacer, salvo Kon que estaba durmiendo y soñando cosas con su "Nee-san". Ichigo suspiró e intentó no golpearlo esta vez porque ya el pobre peluche se le salía el relleno después de que Ishida le hizo un bolsillo en la parte de su abdomen. Bajó las escaleras y la encontró en la sala viendo ese programa de Don Kanonji (Bwajajaja xD).

-No entiendo como puedes ver esa ridiculez de programa

-Bwajajaja!! –No lo tomaba en cuenta-

-Rukia….

-Ah? -Se volteó-

-Nada… -Se dirigió a la cocina-

-Como digas…. –Cambió su mirada a la TV. de nuevo-

Desde que regresó de la Soul Society, Ichigo sentía que algo había cambiado, y no era el hecho de que siempre que él trataba de acercarse a Rukia (A ver… intentos de acercamiento a ella a lo Ichigo es peleándose con ella xD) Renji salía de la nada interponiéndose y al final la pelea era entre Ichigo v/s Renji. No... Eso no era, sino el cambio en su persona.

Sinceramente. Kurosaki a los 15 años no pensó que sería Shinigami Sustituto, ni mucho menos de Rukia, que era alguien muy linda y especial para él... esperen… la encontraba ¿linda?...

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, como se le pasaba por la mente encontrarla linda o adorable… en primer lugar, Rukia era insoportable, todo lo relaciona con Hollows, era una niñata que siempre lo reprende por todo… Cada vez que Ichigo se ponía a buscar cualidades 'Buenas' de Rukia terminaba enojándose o simplemente se avergonzaba de lo que pensaba de ella. ¿Se imaginan si se lo llegara a decir?

Ahora que lo pensaba, Rukia nunca había salido un día domingo con él. ¿Planeaba invitarla a salir?

Sacó un refresco y se sentó en el pequeño comedor de la cocina que daba a la sala. Tomó un sorbo y a la vez miraba a la morena reírse. Le gustaba verla así…

-ICHIGO!!!! –Isshin había llegado de repente y le dio una patada a su hijo-

-Que coño te pasa!!!

-Bajaste la guardia… ¡tienes que estar concentra- -Pero antes de que terminara Ichigo contraatacó dándole un puñetazo-

-Decías algo?!...

-Oh Hij- Hijo mío… no cabe duda que estas creciendo…-Tirado en el suelo

-Que patético…. ¬¬

-Ichigo… -Se incorporó su padre-

-Uh?... –Se volvió a sentar-

-Te pasa algo?? … últimamente has estado muy pensativo… -Toma una silla y (Adivinen xD) se sienta-

-A mi?? … no me pasa nada… estas imaginando cosas….

A Isshin nadie lo hacía tonto, mucho menos Ichigo que era su único hijo hombre y lo entendía mejor que nadie. Era como obvio que él intentaba que nadie se diera cuenta que le hacía ojitos a la Shinigami, pero Isshin era habilidoso y siempre notaba esos pequeños detalles de parte del chico

-Es… por Rukia-san… verdad?...

-Que?!...

-Lo sabía…

-Espera un momento… -Se atora un segundo- por que dices eso??... –Se levantó exaltado-

-hmmmm Si no es verdad entonces no te alteres tanto Hijo… -De la nada sacó una taza de té y empezó a beberla-

-Cállate, déjame en paz… -Se retiró y subió a su habitación-

Rukia lo vio subir enfadado. Ya lo sabía, Isshin lo había hecho enfadar con sus acciones de patadas y golpes. La chica suspiró y fue a verlo.

Entreabrió la puerta con cuidado, sin que él se diese cuenta de que ella lo observaba…

Y no solo Isshin notaba raro a Ichigo, Rukia también, obvio, ella estaba la mayor parte del tiempo con él. En la escuela, combatiendo hollows, yendo de aquí y allá para la Soul Society y viceversa.

Ichigo estaba acostado en su cama con una mano en su sien. Se le veía cansado, angustiado, enfadado, de varias formas impredecibles para la Shinigami

No quería interrumpirlo ni hacerlo enfadar mas de lo que ya estaba, asi que cuidadosamente cerraba la puerta, hasta que el chico notó la presencia de Rukia.

-Desde cuando espías a la gente? … -Dice sin inmutarse. Rukia entró-

-No es eso… es que te noté algo…

-Enfadado?... pero si siempre ese viejo hace lo mismo conmigo, además no es la primera vez que me ves así…

-Es cierto… pero a veces noto que ya te tiene totalmente fastidiado… -Cierra la puerta de la habitación-

-Ya no importa… -Se incorpora y se apoya en la pared- Y tú?... terminaste de ver ese ridículo programa ¬¬?

-No del todo… pero es divertido ver a ese sujeto haciendo esas cosas extrañas… -Rió un poco-

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al ver el rostro de Rukia. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía embriagado con tan solo verla en frente, obviamente que por dentro, si Rukia lo viera así….

Era temprano… aún no era la hora para almorzar, el día estaba fresco y primaveral como para ir a dar un paseo… y si, la invitara a dar un paseo con él?.

No perdía nada con proponérselo, de todas maneras ella iba con él a todos lados. Así podría estar a solas (Sin interrupciones de Isshin) con ella.

¿A solas con Rukia?. No estaría tan mal después de todo. Le encantaba estar a su lado aunque sea peleándose, molestándola por sus dibujos, luchando juntos… Incluso hablando tonterías con ella. Realmente estaba embelezado con la morena.

Ya había comprendido que quería a su Shinigami… y lo único que deseaba, era poder decírselo pero ¿Cómo? Ichigo no es un rompecorazones con las mujeres.

Cerró sus ojos un momento para pensar en una "estrategia", para invitarla a salir sin que sonara tonto.

Por mientras Rukia tomó un manga y comenzó a leerlo.

-Neeee-saaaaan!! –Kon salió del armario, Rukia comía una galleta y veía que Kon se acercaba a sus pechos pero éste recibió un golpe de parte de la Shinigami-

-Hola Kon… -Contestó sin despegar la vista del manga. Kon dio contra el armario y dio ese típico sonido de peluche (Me entienden verdad? xD)

-Rukia… -Dijo Ichigo levantándose de la cama-

-Si? … -Seguía leyendo el manga, pero…- Hey! Que haces! –Ichigo se lo quita y lo deja en el escritorio-

-Que hago? … te lo estoy quitando…

-Si pero me refiero al por qué lo haces… -Se levantó Rukia mirándolo enfadada-

-Quiero que salgamos… _"Oh vamos solo le dirás eso?... que patético eres"_

-Salir?... –La chica cambió su expresión de enfado a una de muy confundida-

-Si… ya no preguntes mas… -Se pone las manos en los bolsillos-

-Pero Ichigo….-Sin mas que decir le toma la mano y salen de la habitación-

-Neeee-saan! Quiero ir contigo- -Ichigo le cierra la puerta en la cara-

Rukia si que lo notó extraño. Ese no era el 'Ichigo' de siempre, prefirió no preguntarle para no hacerle enfadar de nuevo y no arruinar un momento que, por esas cosas de la vida disfrutaba caminar a su lado aunque no se hablasen en todo el camino.

Llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en el césped bajo un árbol. Al sentarse Ichigo a su lado rozó sin querer la mano de Rukia. Ambos chicos se miraron y se sonrojaron. Kurosaki tosió un poco e hizo como si no le diera importancia.

Sin darse cuenta, la hora para almorzar había pasado. Pero ninguno de los dos tenía hambre. Al parecer, pensaban lo mismo.

Rukia se dio cuenta de que Ichigo se sonrojó levemente. Rió un poco.

-Que pasa… -Preguntó con el ceño fruncido-

-Nada… no pasa nada… -Se acomodó en sus rodillas- Bueno… para que salimos de casa… digo, estábamos

-Quería salir de ese ambiente un momento… -Puso sus manos en la nuca y se tiró en el césped.-

Rukia no dijo nada y solo lo observaba. Quería preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba. No podía evitar sentirse mal que él no le confiase.

Ambos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos a la vez.

Ichigo se sentía tonto al no decirle nada, mas encima la saca así de la casa para nada, se imaginaba lo peor de lo que ella estuviese pensando de él.

-Entiendo… a veces es bueno salir de un ambiente tenso… sobretodo con tu padre que siempre actúa así contigo…

-Ni que lo digas… es un fastidio tenerlo como padre… a veces pienso como puede que ese viejo sea médico… -Suspiró-

-Tendrá el don para hacer lo que le gusta…-Estiró sus piernas apoyándose en sus manos-

-Rukia…

-Uh?...

-No te enojarás si no te digo por qué te saqué de casa?

-…….. –Rukia no dijo nada y se limitó a ver a otra parte- Por qué preguntas eso…

-Pensé que te enfadarías….

-Que poco me conoces… -suspiró-

-Bueno si es así te sacaré todos los días… -Dijo con una sonrisa-

-Que?... y eso por qué

-Porque dijistes que no estabas enfadada… -Se incorpora nuevamente, sentado como indio-

-Eso lo dije por que…. No quería hacer que te sintieras mal y… –Se quedó sin palabras- Baka!, nunca entiendes….

-Entender que?... –Ichigo levantó un poco mas la voz. Oh no, empezaron a pelear de nuevo- -Nunca te explicas bien…

-No es eso, es que nunca entiendes las ideas de las mujeres…

-Que?!... que me quieres decir con eso?!... –Enojado xD-

-De que hay que explicarte varias veces las cosas!!! –También u.u-

-Pues explícamelas de una vez!!

-……

-……

Ambos se dieron la espalda enfadados. Ninguno quería voltearse y pedir disculpas porque eran orgullosos hasta la médula. A veces no es bueno tener tanto orgullo….

Rukia estuvo "apunto" (Entre comillas porque no dijo nada xD) de decirle a Ichigo que esto de salir de la nada era algo comprometedor para ella. Pero encontraba un lindo gesto de su parte querer invitarla a salir aunque lo diga indirectamente.

Pensándolo bien, encontraba mejor que le dijera las cosas así… entendía mucho mejor.

Por otra parte, Ichigo no sabía si se sentía el hombre más idiota o si sentía que le ganó a la Shinigami en su "mini" batalla.

Ella le había querido decir que los hombres nunca entienden nada (Y por desgracia es cierto u.u)… Y lo más terrible de todo era que intentaba predecir las palabras de Rukia pero no sacaba ninguna conclusión. Eso le daba aún más rabia, ya que seria 1 punto para Rukia, 0 para Ichigo.

Ichigo suspiró derrotado.

-Esta bien… nunca entiendo nada, tu ganas… -Se volteó a verla. Ella aun seguía dándole la espalda y eso hacía que Ichigo se sintiera aun más tonto- Rukia…

-Creo escuchar a alguien pero… -Se miraba interesada pero a la vez no. Ichigo ya se estaba enfadando- Fue mi imaginación…

-Rukia…. –Kurosaki no sabía como hacer que ella se volteara a verlo. Estaba ahí, ella sentada, dándole la espalda y para mas remate, lo ignoraba por completo_- "Esta niñata me quiere sacar de quicio, pero no lo logrará… " _–Sonrió malicioso acercándose a ella de a poco hasta que…

-Ah esta bien…. –Dijo al fin Rukia. Ichigo parpadeó un poco sin entender-

-……… Que… … -Rukia se volteó al fin a verlo-

-Ves? … tengo que hacerte enfadar para sacarte una sonrisa Ichigo…

-Estabas actuando conmigo??

-Claro Kurosaki-kun..!! que creías!?... –Sonrió ampliamente usando su estilo que suele usar siempre en la escuela-

-Crees que me puedes usar asi como así?!! –Gritó enfadado-

-Vamos no te lo tomes tan en serio Ichigo, era solo un juego…-Se levantó del césped, sacudiéndose su vestido verde agua que le había regalado Ishida- Es mejor que vayamos a casa… -Decía sin verle ya que aún se sacudía- La hora para comer pasó hace mucho…. estando aquí…

-Rukia…

Su voz sonaba muy serio, pensaba ella en ese momento. Al parecer su pequeño juego lo hizo enfadar de verdad, o quizás se trataba de otra cosa. Lentamente subió la mirada hacia el chico, tratando de evitar mirarle a sus ojos.

-……… Dime… … …

Sin pensarlo ni nada, Ichigo tomó la mano de la Shinigami y comenzó a caminar con paso decidido.

-Que sucede…?? –Preguntó ella- Si fue por lo de hace un momento perdóname… no debí hacer eso… -No la escuchaba ni la tomaba en cuenta tampoco- Ichigo!

Se detiene de pronto. Suelta su mano.

-Pero que te pasa baka!... casi me sacas el brazo!... –Grita enfadada y exagerando un poco xD-

-No sé…

-Ah? … -Decía la morena sin entenderlo-

-Creo escuchar algo…

-Ichigo!!!!!! Eres un!... –Le golpeaba la espalda a éste. Él solo se reía de ella- Ahhh!!...

-Ves..!!... ves que no es gracioso caer en la misma broma Srta. Shinigami? ¬¬

-Que cruel eres conmigo Kurosaki-kun!... –Sacó un pañuelo y lloraba "dramáticamente"-

-Joder… de nuevo con tu personalidad esa??... –Se rascaba la cabeza de lo aburrido que estaba de esa actuación-

-No es actuación!!

-Rukia…

-Ya esta bien… -Sacó su melodrama de lado- Y ahora que… quieres irte a casa?

Ichigo quería estar un poco mas a solas con ella. No quería regresar a casa aún. Estaría su padre molestándolo y sus hermanas ahí jodiendole.

De verdad se sentía mucho más cómodo con ella, aunque se peleaban siempre y por tonterías (como la de hace un momento u.u) hacían que Rukia le gustase mas. Pero todos sabemos que Ichigo no es tan expresivo ni con las mujeres ni con nadie. Pero últimamente, cuando tenía algunas pequeñas dudas, se acercaba a Rukia para hablarle.

Sin más que decir. Ichigo invitó a nuestra Shinigami a tomar un helado.

-Pero… no deberíamos…

-Tómalo o déjalo… -Dijo sin chistar-

Rukia frunció el ceño, asi que eligió tomar el helado.

Fueron a una fuente de sodas. Rukia pidió un helado ENORME (si, como la palabra lo dice xD) de Lúcuma con fresas.

-Que delicioso se ve esto!... –Sus ojitos brillaban viendo sus dimensiones. Ichigo por su parte miraba su billetera, al cual le salía arena-

-En serio??... –La guardó, mientras le trajeron una mini copa de helado de chocolate- Entonces cómetelo de una vez ¬¬… -Tomó la cuchara-

-Si a eso iba ¬¬… -Tomó la suya-

Estuvieron por largo rato conversando y hablando tonterías para variar.

-Oye... mira... –Ichigo apuntó en su pecho-

-Que?.. –Rukia miró e Ichigo sacudió un poco su cuchara, ensuciándola con pequeñas gotas de helado de chocolate- …. ¬¬

-Lo siento…

-Ichigo… -Enfadada, pero manteniendo la calma para no sacarlo a patadas-

-Te dije que lo sentía… -No podía evitar reírse de a poco-

-Hai hai… -Dice viéndose el cabello con helado. Ichigo toma una servilleta y le ayuda a limpiarse- No! Déjame!...

-Baka no te muevas o el cabello te quedará pegajoso…

Asi que obedeciendo al pelinaranja, se quedó quieta de brazos cruzados.

Salieron de ahí y a Rukia le dolió un poco la cabeza.

-Auch…

-Eso te pasa por comer demasiado helado glotona…

-No me digas asi..!- Auch… -Ichigo le da unas palmadas en su cabeza-

Después del helado, que ambos disfrutaron, Ichigo la llevó a una feria cerca de un templo. Rukia quedó fascinada con los juegos y golosinas que vendían, aparte de las máscaras en forma de animales y…. no se imaginan la que encontró…

-Ahhh!!! Que lindo!... –A lo lejos, la morena divisó una máscara con forma de conejo-

-Todavía tienes esa obsesión con los conejos Rukia?...

-Cállate! … son bellos… -Seguía admirando a la mascara-

-Rara… -Susurró, pero ella logró escucharle-

-Dijiste algo??... Kurosaki-kun??...

-No… nada… -Suspiró Ichigo mirando aquella figura en forma de conejo. Rukia se acercó al Shinigami con cara de súplica- Rukia… no me queda dinero… Recuerdas el "Helado Gigante"… -Hizo con sus dedos las comillas-

Rukia miró con tristeza aquella máscara y la dejó ahí.

Estuvieron ahí por un largo tiempo, hasta que ya estaba atardeciendo en Karakura.

Rukia por su parte, quería a toda costa esa máscara de conejo para su colección.

Ya había anochecido, y obviamente debían irse a casa pronto. Aunque Isshin se veía siempre feliz, se enfadaba cuando su Hijo no le hacía caso en 'Llegar temprano'.

-Gracias…

-Uh?... –Ichigo la miró-

-Fue un día maravilloso… Aunque no me hallas dicho que saldríamos a tantos lugares… -Sonrió levemente mirando el suelo-

No sabía que responderle en ese momento. A pesar de que ni si quiera planificó la cita se sentía como si hubiese sido una obra maestra, aunque Rukia no lo entendiera.

Kurosaki tenía decidido en decirle lo que sentía…

Pero si lograra decirle¿cual sería su reacción?. Rechazo?, Aceptación?, Duda?... muchas de estas incógnitas rondaban en su mente. Tenía que decírselo ya…

-Te gustó? … -Preguntó serio pero tenso a la vez-

-Si... Tengo que admitirlo, aunque fue raro de tu parte haber hecho esto… -Tosió un poco- Significa algo para ti Ichigo?

Dio en el blanco. Claro que esta pequeña cita significaba algo para nuestro Shinigami Sustituto. Significaba el todo por el todo.

-De que coño hablas ¬¬

-Ichigo… -Se detiene de pronto- Yo… siento que… la distancia que había entre tu y yo… se ha acortado cada día que pasa… -Ella se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa por cada palabra que articulaba-

El pelinaranja se relajó un poco al escucharle hablar tan cálidamente. Justo habían parado frente al atardecer. El sol de escondía en el mar y el cielo se veía totalmente rojo, el ambiente era agradable. Soplaba un viendo muy refrescante para una tarde de tanto calor.

Se dio cuenta que Rukia jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos al no saber como referirse al tema. Tomó su mano y la llevó a una banca cerca de ahí, sin despegarse del bello atardecer que los acompañaba.

-Olvida lo que dije… no fue nada… -Respondió Rukia apenada por sus palabras y también por el leve roce de sus manos con las de él-

-No seas tonta… si esta cita tiene que ver con lo que estabas diciendo…-Aún tomaba sus manos entre las suyas, acariciándolas suavemente, para hacerla sentir mas cómoda con él-

Rukia por su parte se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez. Nunca pensó en ver tal actitud en él. Ya que siempre llevaba el ceño fruncido y la regañaba por sus lindos dibujos de conejos. Pero ese no era el punto. Rukia sabía mas o menos lo que Ichigo le diría… ¿Lo sabía?... Entonces, por qué tan nerviosa…

-Es tonto decirlo, pero esta cita la había planeado hace mucho tiempo Rukia… -Dijo al fin, ya que veía que ella no decía nada y escondía su mirada entre sus negros cabellos-

-…Cita? … -Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de su compañero- A que te refieres…

-Verás… cuando invitas a alguien a salir… en este caso yo te invité a ti… -Cada vez iba disminuyendo el tono de su voz- …y bueno quieres pasar un tiempo agradable con…. Con alguien que te guste…

Ichigo tenía clavada su mirada en las pequeñas y blancas manos de la morena. Aunque haya dicho esas palabras sin algún sentido para él –Porque de verdad no tenían sentido- No tenía el valor de mirarle a la cara. Estaba totalmente presionado.

-Ya… ya veo –Contestó ella tímidamente-

-Y… bueno –Suspiró algo aliviado, porque aún no le decía lo que debía decirle xD-

-Me gusta… cuando te pones asi… -Susurró de pronto Rukia para animarlo un poco y sacarlo de esa presión-

-Te guste verme avergonzado?!...

-Ichigo no arruines un momento así con tus enfados absurdos…!

-Pero te burlas de mi!

-No me burlo baka!!

-… ¬¬

-… ¬¬

-Lo siento… -De a poco atraía a la chica a su cuerpo para abrazarla. Rukia aceptó la invitación y le dio un cálido abrazo- Me quieres aunque sea un tonto?

-Eso ya no tiene arreglo pero que más da… -Suspiró Rukia, apoyada en el pecho del Shinigami-

-Que cariñosa eres… -Susurraba con calma mientras la abrazaba y jugaba con su cabello. Ahora era el momento si ella lo aceptaba totalmente. Tenía ganas de besarle. Pero quizás ella no quería algo tan rápido y se enfadaría seguro-

Rukia se separó un poco de Ichigo, separados solo unos centímetros de su rostro. Sin darse cuenta, solo el impulso, Rukia rodeó sus brazos en el cuello del chico, aún sin besarle, hasta que él tomó su rostro y la acercó a sus labios suavemente. El beso era nervioso al principio, quizás se debía al viento que corría en el momento. De a poco se fue profundizando más, haciendo que la piel de la chica se erizara al sentir aquella caricia proveniente de él.

Ichigo comenzó a besarle el cuello, provocándole un cosquilleo a Rukia y unas risitas por su parte.

-Ichigo… ya deja…

Se detuvo.

-Hice algo mal?... –Preguntó-

-No, nada… -Sonrió de a poco sin mirarle- Ya… es mejor que vayamos a casa…-Se levanta-

-Claro… -Dijo Ichigo siguiéndola- … Rukia…

-Si?..

-Te amo

-Yo también…. –Se sonroja-

-Que poco romántica…

-Tú me lo dijistes sin romance baka….

-Que?!...

-Una carrera a casa… -Empieza a correr-

-Oe!!.. Rukia Espera!!

Fin xD

* * *

OMG, pero que demonios es esto!!!!, no se si les haya gustado u.u se me ocurrió solamente U… bueno fic dedicado a mi Nee MisA - que la zheru y a toa la tropa que me conoce obviamente owo, mmmm saludos y dejen review xD

Sayo oOo!!


End file.
